


记一次深夜和清晨的写作

by Miss_Firewood



Category: Lawn Dogs (1997)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Firewood/pseuds/Miss_Firewood
Summary: 关于我们的虚伪，关于我们的可悲，关于我们如何假装爱那些不可爱的一切，关于我们如何伤害所爱之人。





	记一次深夜和清晨的写作

他们这个年纪的男人，十有八九都想写本回忆录，不管他们的人生有多少值得回忆的地方。

老肖恩也不例外。

这事儿他已经想了好久。他开车时想，钓鱼时想，夜深人静舒舒服服地靠在躺椅上喝威士忌时更是想个不停——他得写，悄悄地写，到写好的那天再让一家人知道。嘿，你们的肖恩老头要讲讲他的奋斗史啦。他甚至想得更远，想到那几个做出版商的老朋友……

他放下杯子把自己从想象里抽出来，意犹未尽似的叹了口气。不过，他想，我总得开始才有机会让大家大吃一惊。他挪到书桌前面去了。一叠稿纸压在好几天的报纸下面，藏得好好的，钢笔在台灯下的笔筒里等着大作登场。老肖恩轻手轻脚地拉了拉扶手椅，摸出眼镜戴上。他前几年还不愿意戴老花镜呢，好像戴上就瞬间老了似的，这会儿他总算想通了——得啦，干嘛跟自己较劲。

他抽出来几张稿纸，金色的笔尖不假思索地写下第一行：

“当我还是个孩子的时候……”

“当我还是个孩子的时候”？

这句话到这里就卡壳了。这可不成，太老套了，他皱着眉想，勾掉了这一行，又在下面写上“我出生在……”，这次连半句都没有写完。也不成，他暗自摇头，哪有一部好传记是这样开头的。

时钟滴答滴答地响着，肖恩向椅背靠过去，点了一支烟。他盯着烟雾在他眼前散开，还是没一点头绪。回忆，回忆，回忆有什么可写。他站在椅子上去翻书柜顶，只找到几盒旧CD和零零散散的家电使用说明。他又给自己倒了半杯威士忌。其实今晚他已经喝了不少。但是喝醉又没有什么要紧的，他安慰自己，酒神也赐给人灵感这话总没错。尽管他不年轻了，偶尔放纵倒也无妨。

天色泛白的时候他把那瓶威士忌喝得见了底，他脚步发虚头晕目眩，到底没有写下半个字。他拖着脚步左脚绊右脚地挪到窗户前面，风里的凉让他清醒了一点。汽车熄火的声音从楼下传过来，他瞥了一眼挂钟，五点刚过半。一辆灰扑扑的卡车停在他的草坪前面。司机从驾驶座跳下来，看起来还是个男孩。男孩把什么东西从货箱里拖下来。他打了个酒嗝，眯眼仔细看。哦，割草机。对啊，还能是什么呢，他对自己说，替人割草的男孩都这个样。

都这个样。他暗自咀嚼这几个字。

他的胃翻绞着，似乎安分了一整夜的酒精打定主意要在这个时候折磨他。肖恩觉得喉头发苦，混着胃酸和胆汁的味道，让他恶心。他不觉得想吐，他什么都吐不出来，但的确有什么东西要涌出来了。“我想，我曾经也认识一个割草的男孩。”最后，他喃喃自语道。

他必须得下楼，他不得不下楼。他昏昏沉沉地想，踉踉跄跄地走出门，好险没从楼梯上栽下去。

那个男孩靠在车门上抽烟。

“嘿，”他扶着门廊柱才站稳，发现自己声音哑得不像话。他清了清嗓子，“嘿，孩子。过来。”

男孩看了他半天，大概是惊讶这个时间竟然有人叫他。“你好，先生。”他带点犹豫说，“我现在不能割草，太早了。七点以后，七点以后就行。”

“我知道。过来，坐在这儿，”他拍拍身边的椅子，“陪我聊聊。”

他总算老到可以一眼看出年轻人的紧张与瑟缩了。他和这个男孩同样年纪的时候可做不到，或者他那时就能看出来，但是不在乎。

“别那么紧张，我只是在写点东西，”这也不算说谎，“反正你现在也没别的事做。你叫什么名字，孩子？你可以叫我肖恩。”

“山姆，先生，我叫山姆。”男孩夹着烟坐下了。他很瘦，但还算强壮。肖恩盯着他，像在观察什么物件。男孩有些不自在了，他把烟塞进嘴里，用皱巴巴的背心下摆擦了擦手上不存在的灰。“所以，您想聊点什么呢？”他喷着烟气，含含糊糊地从那支烟旁边吐出这句话，好像这样就能显得满不在乎。

我一定是醉过头了，肖恩想。“给我讲讲关于割草的事吧，随便什么都行。”

“好吧，割草。”男孩，山姆——他皱了皱鼻子，露出那种你会在所有不得不应付醉鬼的人脸上看到的表情，“我在这里替人割草。像这么大一块草坪，”他比划了一下这栋房子前面的绿地，“只要二十五块。”

“二十五块？”肖恩笑了一下，“我在你这么大的时候，叫人割草只用付十块。”

山姆夸张地摇了摇头，“时代不同啦，先生。十块可养不活一个人。”

男孩很快又沉默了。

“那割草机呢，割草机怎么说？”

“割草机？能怎么说。”男孩看着堆在车边的割草机倒是露出一丝笑意，“我不就指望着它过。我想攒钱从父母家搬出来，没准儿还能去上大学。”

“哦，上大学。”肖恩顺着他的视线找到了那个运作起来轰隆作响的钢铁怪物，它看起来和男孩、男孩的背心以及男孩的卡车一样旧，从上到下差不多是一个颜色。可他还是一眼就看到了油箱，像是哪个该死的精神病在那上面涂了荧光漆。“要是割草机坏了怎么办？”他下意识问了出口。

男孩被这个设想吓得抖了抖，“要是割草机坏了怎么办，”他喃喃地重复，然后突然激动起来，“我能怎么办。我会恨死弄坏割草机的玩意儿，无论是什么，甚至包括上帝。”他眨了眨眼睛，肖恩甚至怀疑他要哭了，“可是又有什么用呢。我买不起新的，或许能换个更破的。然后按他妈的十块收费，收到下辈子。”

男孩的眼神让肖恩觉得熟悉。他见过一双相似的眼睛。他想起来了，那双眼睛的主人问他，你想从我这要什么。查恩问，你想从我这要什么。他太年轻以至于看不出低垂的眼睑背后真实的破碎，只感觉到肾上腺素的奔涌，他只觉得兴奋。你能给我什么，他清清楚楚地回忆起了那个下午，每个细节，每一句话。然后查恩咬了他。那天在场的三个人，没人会说那是个吻，但现在他不确定了。他带着下嘴唇的伤口在家躲了整整一周，不停地梦到那一刻。

他又觉得反胃了，这回他非吐出来不可。肖恩猛地站起来，跌跌撞撞地冲进屋里，胃酸、酒精，管他什么，从他的喉咙里涌出来，他的下巴磕在马桶沿上，总归是来得及避免在地毯上留下烂摊子。铁锈味和刺痛一起在他的下嘴唇里蔓延开，下水口混进红色的细丝。他抱着马桶呕吐，眼泪糊了满脸，好像他现在不是六十岁而是十六岁。

二十分钟？三十分钟？他不知道自己在地上坐了多久。头顶上的地板传来一阵响动，肖恩撑了两次才把自己从地板上撑起来。洗手池的镜子里那个男人看起来疲惫、浮肿又苍老，红血丝爬满了眼球。他漱了很多次口，直到嘴里只剩下针刺一样又痛又麻的伤口和血的味道。

山姆还在门口。“你还好吗，先生？”他问，“天啊，你在流血。”

肖恩摆摆手，“七点了，”他说，“你可以去干活了，从我的草坪开始吧。”

他站在门口看那个男孩割草，新折断的草茎散发出生涩的青苹果的味道。他着迷地看着在太阳下闪光的青草的断面，没发现机器的声音已经停了。

“二十五块，先生。”

他从钱包里抽出来一张钞票，“不用找了，”他说，“就当是补偿。”他说最后一个词时声音低得几乎听不见。

“就当是什么？”男孩问。

门已经关上了。

 

他的太太坐在起居室里。“你去哪……哦，肖恩，你的嘴！”她惊呼，“怎么回事？”

他对她安抚地笑了一下，“没事，我只是不小心磕了——以前也遇到过的。”然后走上楼去。

肖恩心跳得厉害。他锁上书房的门，知道自己该从何写起。

关于我们的虚伪，关于我们的可悲，关于我们如何假装爱那些不可爱的一切，关于我们如何伤害所爱之人。

他这样想着，写下第一行：

“曾经，我也认识一个割草的男孩。


End file.
